


[F4M] Exotic Hypnotist uses her body to charm you into sexual ecstasy

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Cock Worship, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Gentle femdom, Good Boy, Grinding, Nipple Play, blowjob, positive affirmation, sensual, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: An exotic hypnotist uses her sexy body to hypnotize and seduce you into the hottest erotic experience of your life.
Kudos: 3





	[F4M] Exotic Hypnotist uses her body to charm you into sexual ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a DM: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [F4M] Exotic Hypnotist uses her body to charm you into sexual ecstasy [erotic hypnosis] [femdom] [soothing] [sensual] [good boy] [grinding] [nipple play] [cock worship] [blowjob] [building confidence] [positive affirmation]**

**SCRIPT**  
\------

[ SENSUAL & SEDUCTIVE ]

Come in.

[ CHUCKLE ] The Amazing Esmerelda is just my stage name.

You may call me... (( YOUR NAME )).

I am a hypnotist, yes. 

[ CHUCKLE ] But not like the movies where I put you in a trance.

No, I simply help people find their... inner selves.

[ LAUGH ] I can see you have little patience for, shall I say, bull shit?

So... why don’t we make a deal, hmm?

At any time, if you think I’m insulting your intelligence or what I say is just hocus pocus, you may leave, at no charge.

But... if what I say makes sense, then you will be a willing participant. Agreed?

Good.

Look around... glowing crystal ball, astral charts, vials of potions... 

Those are for regular tourists... 

They’re not for you.

For you, I have something a little more... special.

Stand here. Let me take a look at you.

Mmm... what a handsome young man.

I know what you need.

... Shhhhhh... you speak too much. 

Look at me. 

Mmmm...

You rely on your clever tongue as your shield, don’t you?

There is no need to be defensive with me.

Uh, uh, uh... I said, no talking.

Good boy.

You see, the moment I saw you, I could sense what troubles you.

[ CHUCKLE ] No, this isn’t a trick.

A REAL hypnotist does not rely on trickery, but empathy.

And observation.

For example, I can see that your eyes betray you. [ CHUCKLE ]

... that tiny flicker of desire...

... the quick glances you try to steal...

... down...

... to my deep 

Mmmm... cleavage...

Shhhh... 

It’s okay.

I loosened my robe, just for you.

I WANT you to look.

... to imagine...

... what my body looks like underneath...

... Shall I... pull aside my robe...?

No, don’t turn away. Don’t be embarrassed.

Look at me...

[ CHUCKLE ]

You’re such a sweet boy.

I have to be more gentle with you.

I'm going to lock the door so no one can disturb us, okay?

Here, take my hand...

Follow me...

[ SENSUAL & SOOTHING - TAKE YOUR TIME ]

This is my private sanctum. I don’t allow anyone in here...

But you are my special guest.

Sit here on this sofa...

Don’t be afraid...

... I’m going to straddle you...

Shhh... it's okay...

You’re safe here, I promise.

I know, my sweet boy... I know you hate being close to people.

But deep down, what you hate is rejection.

I'm not going to reject you.

I WANT to be close to you.

Mmmm... see? It’s not so bad...

It’s okay to look at me...

I want you to look at me...

Feel the closeness between us...

Shhh... calm your mind, sweet boy.

There is no tricks, no magic, just you... and me...

Let’s sit like this for a while...

Yes, sweet boy... I know why you’re here.

You find it hard to get close to anyone.

I know you’re awkward around people, especially girls.

Because they don’t see you... like how I see you.

My darling boy...

There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you.

Inside you, there’s a charming, intelligent, desirable young man, dying to get out...

All you need is someone to believe in you.

Mmmm...

I believe in you.

I want to help you discover that man inside.

Do you trust me?

Mmmm.... look at my cleavage.

My body does not lie.

See the goosebumps on my breasts...

That is my desire awakening...

That’s because you excite me...

Shhh... is that so hard to believe? 

That you’re a sexually desirable young man?

That I desire you... sexually?

Mmm... come closer...

Breathe in... yes... good boy...

Do you like my scent?

It is the scent of a woman...

Mmmm... I can feel you... growing...

Yes...

Let yourself get hard...

Don't be embarrassed. 

I WANT to feel your cock get hard.

Don't hide it.

Mmmm... good boy... very good.

See how my robe falls apart over my thighs...

Do you like how smooth my skin is?

Here... place your hands on my thighs...

Gently... let your fingertips trail on my skin...

... all the way up...

To my red, lacy panties underneath...

Mmmm... See the power you have over me...

See my tits rise and fall as I breathe faster...

Do you want me to remove my robe?

Do you want to see my tits?

Yes, dear boy...

I want to show you.

[ BREATHING HEAVIER, GETTING HORNY ]

Are you ready?

Do not look away.

Leave your hands on my thighs.

Be calm...

Good boy...

I’m going to... pull apart... my robe...

And mmmm... let it fall off my shoulders.

Look at my naked breasts...

Yes... stare at my big tits...

Mmmm... good boy... you’re so hard for me.

Yes, baby, let your cock strain with desire...

Does my naked tits make you excited?

See how they rise and fall.

You’re making me excited, too.

Sweet boys like you excite me.

Look how aroused my nipples are.

So painfully erect...

Imagine how good it will taste...

To lick them... And suck them...

No, don’t look away.

My dear boy, do not be ashamed of your desires.

Tell me, do you feel dirty after you masturbate?

... that’s because your spirit is troubled.

All humans have a physical and spiritual side...

When one side falls ill, the other is affected.

I will help your body and spirit reconnect.

Do you know what connects them?

Sex.

But I prefer to say fucking. It's more honest.

And do you know why fucking feels so good?

Because when we fuck, our spirit is renewed. 

When we fuck, the energy flows between body and spirit.

That's why a simple act of raw, sensuous fucking is a healing process.

Mmmm... that's why I love to fuck.

And there's nothing more I'd rather do than to fuck your brains out.

I can barely restrain myself.

... But, not yet, my darling... not yet.

One step at a time, be patient. 

I will help you reconnect naturally...

Do you trust me?

Good boy.

Now, I’m going to unzip your pants... and...

... raise your hips for me... uh-huh...

Don’t be shy... we don’t need our clothes now...

Let me take it all off... good boy...

There's nothing to hide between us.

I'll remove my panties, too.

Look at me...

Look at my bare pussy... dripping with so much desire for you...

Now, remove your shirt...

And let’s get close again...

Mmmm... Feel the heat of our bodies… 

Ohhh... rubbing together...

Ahhh... slow down, baby boy... There’s no need to rush...

Empty your mind, and listen to my voice...  
  
Mmmm... now, focus on your fingers...

Touching all over my skin... yes...

Feel the curves of my naked body...

[ MOAN ]

Yesss... run your hands all over my body... Mmmm I like it...

Feel my hands caressing your chest... and shoulders...

[ MOAN ]

Now, gently... rub my nipples between your fingers...

[ MOAN ]

Yes, baby... Just like that...

Bring your face closer...

Kiss my cleavage... 

[ MOAN ]

Good boy...

Kiss all around my tits...

[ MOAN ]

Feel how soft and firm they are...

Now, gently... Let your lips touch my nipple...

[ MOAN ]

Lick your lips... good boy... now kiss my nipple again...

[ MOAN ]

Stick out your tongue... uh-huh...

Lick slowly... Mmmmm... Lick both my nipples...

[ MOAN ]

Mmmm... feels so good...

Close your lips around them...

[ MOAN ]

Mmmm, good boy... feed on my energy... 

[ MOAN ]

Suck my nipples... Flick your tongue over them... oh, sweet jesus

[ MOAN ]

Keep sucking... and use your tongue... oh, fuckkk...

[ MOANING LOUDER NOW AS YOU TALK ]

I’m going to start moving... 

[ MOAN ]

Feel my bare pussy lips... as I slowly... grind up... and down... against your stiff cock...

Ohhhhh... sweet baby boy. sweet jesus...

[ MOAN ]

Feel how slippery and wet... when our juices combine... oh, sweet fuck...

[ MOAN ]

Listen to the wet sounds... yess... Isn’t it lovely?

The sounds only a dripping cunt can make, sliding against a bare cock... oh, fuck, baby...

[ MOAN ]

Feed on my energy... yes... suck deeply on my nipples... oh, fuckkkk

[ MOAN ]

Let me grind on your cock... ahhh... Up and down... Mmmm... sweet jesus, you feel so good.

[ MOAN ]

Ooh, baby... Do not come yet... edge with me...

I’m going to... rub my thumb lightly... like this... over your aching... cock head...

While I grind my pussy on you... oh, holy fuckkk.

Yes, moan loudly for me.

[ MOAN ]

Focus on the pleasure of your cock...

Mmmmm... groan into my tits... Yes...

Listen to my words...

[ WHISPER ] I... love... your... cock...

I lust after your cock...

Your young, stiff cock... excites me so much...

[ MOAN ]

Any girl will be lucky... to have this sweet cock... inside her...

Yes baby... there are SO many girls...

Just dying to meet you...

Be confident, baby boy...

You're so fucking sexy...

[ MOAN ]

Ohhh sweet boy... You’re making me so horny...

You have so much power... to make girls horny...

Until they’re BEGGING... to touch your cock... like this...

[ MOAN ]

Yes baby, embrace your sexual desires...

Let yourself fantasize... it’s natural and healthy...

[ MOAN ]

Imagine their lips and tongues... slobbering all over your cock...

[ MOAN ]

So hungry... so horny...

[ MOAN ]

They want to grind their young, wet pussies on your hard cock... oh, sweet jesus

[ MOAN ]

So many wet cunts... grinding all over you.

[ MOAN ]

So horny and desperate for you... oh, fuckkkkk

Their pussy juices flowing... all over your cock... making such wet sounds...

[ MOAN ]

Oh, baby boy... I can feel your energy flowing so much...

Kiss me...

[ KISSING ]

Mmmm... My hand is all wet... so much pre-cum...

It is time...

Let me get on my knees...

Shhh... it’s okay, baby...

Don’t be shy...

Spread your legs for me... wider...

I’m going to taste you...

All over...

Just lie back... let it happen... 

Look into my eyes... good boy...

Mmmm... keep looking...

Ahhhhh... [ VARIOUS LICKING SOUNDS ]

[ LICKING & MOANING ]

[ AND MORE SEXY NOISES ]

  
... time to release your energy. Are you ready...?

Keep looking...

Mmmmmm... [ SUCKING SOUNDS ]

[ MORE SUCKING AND MOANING ]

Yess... you’re close... I can feel it...

Let me suck you harder...

  
[ INTENSE SUCKING ]

[ DEEP THROAT - OPTIONAL ]

Yeah... That’s it... Good boy... cum for me...

Yes... shoot it all over my face...

[ MOAN ] Uh, Yes... yes...

So much cum...

[ MOAN ]

Good boy... oh, very good boy...

Mmm...

You did so good, baby boy. 

You’re such a good boy.

Just relax for a while... close your eyes...

Let me clean this up...

Mmmm...

Can I snuggle next to you?

Mmmm...

Be still...

You’re safe with me...

Your spiritual awakening has just begun...

Would you like to see me again?

Yeah...?

Then, you must do something for me...

I want you to be a good boy.

Show me that you can change.

Can you do that for me?

It’s okay, my sweet boy.

Finding a girlfriend takes time.

I will show you how.

For now... just behave. Try to make new friends.

Then you can see me again...

Mmmm... My lovely boy...

Rest awhile...

Rest now...

...

/scriptend


End file.
